


Promises

by Tommyboy



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM meme request</p>
<p>Methos ask Duncan to give him what he really wants to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

He breathed in and out evenly now, letting the pleasure run through him as Duncan stepped away from him, leaving him be for a few minutes, letting him have this time to savor the feeling that will soon disappear.

Methos had asked him to do this, finally telling Duncan what he desired most but was scared to ask for. If you were him, even Duncan could understand why this was so hard for him to ask for. It demanded ultimate trust on his part, and trusting was something he had long gave up in giving to anyone.

Bot today he let Duncan give him a special gift, which he in return was enjoying to its fullest, every painful burst of it. 

At this moment he was secured belly down onto a cross, his arms, wrists, legs and ankles secured to spots that gave little lee-way in movement. His head was resting on a massage table head rest, his eyes covered leaving him to feel and hear more intensely.

The most recent part was the feeling the loving kisses of leather striking against his back and legs. With Duncan's strength, he was a joy to feel with each blow, a grunt, and then howls were given as the leather struck him, leaving welts then gashes upon his tender skin. For him harder was better. They both in a few minutes it would mean nothing, for they would be gone, the curse given to him robbed him of the long lasting affects that would come from such a beating that he begged for.

He knew now, that his skin was back to it's normal state, the pain now only a memory in his mind. The only thing to show evidence of such a bashing was the blood that now dried to his skin.

He heard Duncan approach across the wooden floor and came to stand between his spread legs. 

Duncan put a hand on Methos's back, running it over the skin that was now unmarred by his handy work.

"How ya' doing old man?" Duncan asked.

"Good," he could get out as he was.

He felt Duncan move, and felt the restraints loossened. Methos was saddened by this. He really wanted to have another round of this.

"Later," Duncan told him as he leaned over him and kissed his shoulder. "I want to enjoy you in other ways before bringing you back her for some more of your needs."

Moving his face up, Methos could only ask, "Promise?"

Getting a kiss to his lips, Duncan replied, "Promise."


End file.
